


Achievement

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: Kurt comes home to find that his husband has baked some cookies.Written for the 2019 Klaine Advent prompt: Achievement.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Achievement

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own.

Kurt looked his husband over, then turned his attention to the state of their kitchen. “That is… quite an achievement.”

“I’m so sorry.” Blaine said, genuinely remorse, but also trying not to laugh at the expression on Kurt’s face.

“It’s okay, you were just trying to bake me cookies. It’s just… how in the world did you manage to get cookie dough on the _ceiling_?”

“I honestly don’t know!” Blaine said, lifting his hands in surrender.

“When you promised to bake me cookies at least twice a year, I didn’t think you’d be so bad at it.”

“Hey! My cookies are delicious!” Blaine exclaimed.

“I’m sorry, yes, your cookies are always delicious, okay, but your entire process of making the cookies is a tiny bit… messy.”

“It’s not my fault!”

“Oh, it isn’t?” Kurt said with a laugh, “Whose fault is it then?”

Blaine floundered for a moment. “The… the stars! The stars aren’t in alignment.”

“Don’t try to get out of this by quoting Disney at me.”

“Are you really mad at me?” Blaine asked, pouting up at Kurt guiltily.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and put his hands around Blaine’s shoulders. “Of course not.” he said, kissing him on the cheek.

“So you still love me, then?” Blaine said, pout turning into a smile as Kurt brought them gradually closer together until seemingly every part of them was touching.

“Unfortunately, yes, I still do.” Kurt replied, kissing Blaine firmly on the mouth. Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt’s waist and tugged him impossibly closer, deepening the kiss and moaning into Kurt’s mouth.

Right at that moment, his phone dinged.

“Fuck.” Kurt said as Blaine pulled reluctantly away. He switched the oven off, and pulled on a kitchen glove before taking out the tray of cookies and laying it on the counter. He pulled the glove off and turned to Kurt.

“You know… the cookies do need some time to cool.” he said, walking closer, eyes on Kurt’s slightly red lips.

“We wouldn’t want to burn ourselves.” Kurt said, nodding.

Blaine stopped right in front of Kurt, so close their noses were almost touching.

“Do you have any idea of how to pass the time?” he asked, looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes.

Kurt swallowed. “I can think of a few things.” he said, then grabbed Blaine by the shirt collar and pulled him out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

*

Afterwards, they laid next to each other on the bed, both trying to catch their breath, feeling sweaty but sated. Blaine was tired but he still craned his neck to place a kiss on Kurt’s shoulder because his husband was incredible and incredibly gorgeous and sexy and he really couldn’t help himself.

Kurt smiled weakly and raised a hand to pat him on the head lightly. Blaine laid back down and found Kurt’s hand between them. When he intertwined their fingers, Kurt gave his hand a squeeze and they both went back to staring up at the ceiling.

“Oh my god, do you know what the best part is?” Kurt said suddenly, turning on his side to face Blaine.

“What?” Blaine asked.

“Now, we get to eat cookies!” Kurt said and got off the bed, hurrying out of the room. He came back seconds later with a plate full of cookies, and one already in his mouth.

Blaine sat up on the bed and took the plate as Kurt sat next to him on the bed.

“Oh my god, I love you.”

“And I love your cookies.” Kurt said, mouth full.

“Even when I make a mess in the kitchen?” Blaine asked, taking a bite from one of the cookies himself.

“You always make a mess in the kitchen. But yes, even then.”

They shared a crumb filled kiss and promptly devoured the rest of the cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on tumblr at musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/189409466295/achievement, for anyone interested.


End file.
